Shingeki no Heichou-sensei
by Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille
Summary: Eren siente algo muy fuerte hacia Rivaille lo único que lo detiene es el hecho de que el el muchacho es su maestro en el jardín infantil donde el estudia. "-¡Algún día nos casaremos, por ahora espéreme Heichou!"- esa había sido su promesa y por ello hará todo lo posible por estar junto a su amado Rivaille {AU} {WAFF} {Rivaille sensei x Eren shota} {EreiRi - RiRen}


_**Discleamer: **__Shingeki No Kyojin obviamente no es mío, pero me gusta recordarlo ((¡Si claro!)) Es del genial Hajime Isayama, si fuera mío nadie saldría virgen & todos serian unos trolls de quinta x'DD (?) JAJAJA! Hay golpeenme ¡coño!_

_**Advertencias: **__Ninguna, solo que tal vez un poco de OoC, ya que estoy escuchando música jodidamente cursi & gay. Ya veremos que tal queda x'DD_

_**Pareja: **__Rivaille sensei x Eren alumno que le urge tener a su profesor con un anillo en el dedo & en su cama(?)._

_**Hmmm: **__Posible EreiRi y a la vez RiRen. Y como ya todos saben como todos son todos físicamente pues me ahorre la descripción. Espero no sea malo. -sonríe nerviosamente-_

_**Notita: **__Bli! Bla! Blu! Los peces nadan, las aves comen._

_**Agradecimientos: **__A mi hermosa Carol-sama o mejor conocida como "BloomyLee" por aconsejarme a hacer esta historia y a todas las personas que me dijeron "¡Vamos Ashley tu puedes! ¡No te rindas! Si te plagiaron una historia que la follen. ¡Sal adelante por un demonio!". Dios, enserio que hicieron que le pusiera las pilas con mis historias pero me taladra la cabeza que me hayan plagiado ¡Y eso que no soy conocida! DDD': ¡Las y los amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes!. My love for ustedes is foreváh (?). Lo lamento, ver vídeos del Rubiusomg me enloquecen y ponen así. Jajajaja!_

_**Inspirado en: **__Me lo chacalie de un Doujinshi de la hermosa, sensual y súper preciosa pagina de "Rivaille uke". _

_**¿Por qué coño me gusta poner así el tipo de letra? ASDFGHJKLÑ -Bitchslap- **_

_Espero les guste, si no matenme… _

_/_

_/_

_/_

_"Shingeki no Heichou-sensei"_

_Escrito por: Ashley "Shiro"._

El cielo estaba teñido con un hermoso y brillante azul que hacían que los ojos de cierto pequeño castaño de nombre Eren Jeager se pintaran de aquel color. Estaban todos los infantes en el famoso "Jardín infantil Shingeki" en aquel lugar el pequeño de ojos aguamarina, ya que ese era su color original, se encontraba tomando una pequeña siesta junto con sus otros compañeritos bajo el cuidado del sensei Rivaille Lance, o mejor conocido como "Heichou", ya que trataba a todos los del lugar como unos soldados y el como sargento, ese apodo se lo había puesto su amado Eren, el pequeño que siempre lo perseguía con un "Te amo" en los labios.

Su historia comenzó con el famoso primer día de clases, donde Eren fue recibido en la puerta por Rivaille, pero en el momento en el que castaño tomo la mano del azabache ambos sabían perfectamente que algún día deberían estar juntos. Sus corazones latieron fuertemente y sus ojos se iluminaron como si de un manga shojo se tratase. Desde ese día el pequeño ojiaqua llegaba entusiasmado para encontrarse con su querido Heichou para así tomarle de la mano y estar junto a el todo el día. Por otro lado, Rivaille estaba asustado de que lo demandaron por acosar infantes ya que no soportaba estar lejos del pequeño Eren, se sentían tan feliz cada vez que estaban juntos en las clases, juegos del salón y almuerzos. Por ello el día de hoy Eren decidió ser el que diera el primer paso.

El pequeño ojiaqua había perdido el sueño desde hace unos minutos por lo que entre las sabanas observaba a una corta distancia a su preciado Rivaille recogiendo las mantas sucias que se encontraban en un pequeño cesto, ya que hoy le tocaba lavar las mantas de los del otro salón.

Salió a meter a la lavadora las sabanas y enseguida las fue a tender en el pequeño tendedero que se encontraba en el patio de enfrente de la guardería sin saber que Eren le estaba siguiendo despacio y de puntitas para así no hacer ningún ruido. Se encontraba detrás de Rivaille para así asustarlo, en eso se lanzo hacia el para empujarlo pero como era bastante pequeño solo llego a golpear sus piernas.

- ¡Ataque titánico!- Grito Eren en el momento en el que empujaba a Rivaille provocando que este tambaleara y cayera de espaldas. - Heichou ¿Qué esta haciendo?- pregunto mientras se acercaba al mencionado.

- ¿No puedes saberlo con tan solo mirar? - Suspiro pesadamente, sabia perfectamente que Eren no entendía con el sarcasmo. - Estoy sacando las sabanas que ensuciaron con orina los demás mientras tomaban la siesta-

-Aaaahh.- Alzo la vista al recordar que bastantes niños del otro salón habían tomado jugo antes de dormir por lo que ya tenia con que molestar a su compañero Jean ya que el de ojos miel tenia la costumbre de siempre mojar las sabanas. Volvió a mirar a Rivaille aun tendido en el suelo y las sabanas sobre el por lo que rápidamente las agarro y uno que estaba en el suelo sin querer lo estaba pisando mientras lo sujetaba para tenderlo. -¡Perdón por eso! La verdad es que no quiero causarle problemas a mi futura esposa, así que…- Dirigió su vista hacia Rivaille. -¡Le ayudaré a terminar también!-

Mientras Eren se le declaraba a su amado Heichou este solo pensaba: _"Esta pisando las sabanas, están mojadas y sucias, tienen orina que asco.¡Orina! ¡Joder!.."_

Pero reacciono en el momento en el que Eren menciono la palabra "esposa". Por lo que suspiro y miro a los ojos al pequeño. -No deberías decir eso pero tu realmente estas ayudándome a terminar.- Se levanto para colgar la sabana y así Eren sacudirla de las orillas para quitarle el polvo. -Asegúrate de agarrarlo firme hasta el final-

-¡Si señor!-

-Eren- El pequeño volteo a verlo para saber que era lo que le quería decir. - Hoy solo tienes una bola de arroz que te dio la la de la cafetería ¿Verdad?-

- ¿La señorita Petra? Bueno, ahora que lo menciona…- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar el azabache le había interrumpido con otra pregunta.

-¿Acaso tu mamá se durmió accidentalmente?- Aquello había tomado desprevenido a Eren y solo opto por poner cara de sorpresa pero después volvió con lo suyo.

-¡Mi esposa es adivina! ¿Cómo sabe?- Dijo Eren con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Hoy mi papá se fue a un viaje de negocios, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de hacerme el almuerzo- Comento mientras seguía tendiendo las sabanas restantes.

-¿Un viaje de negocios?, ¿Eso significa que no va a venir por ti? y ¿Tampoco estará contigo en casa?- Pregunto bastante preocupado Rivaille.

-El no va a volver hasta muy muy tarde, pero ¡puedo quedarme en casa por mi cuenta! Soy un niño muy valiente ¿Eso le gusta Heichou?-

-Si, ya veo- Observo a Eren por unos segundos ya que estaba sonando la campana de la salida. -Es hora de que vayas a recoger tus cosas-

-¡Ah si Heichou!- Con eso salió corriendo hacia el salón, donde ya todos se estaban despertando para así rascarse los ojos por la luz del sol.

/

/

/

-Con un apretón de manos nosotros decimos "adiós" ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Rivaille a Armin mientras se despedían de la mano y le colocaba su sombrerito de la buena suerte al pequeño ojiazul.

-A…Adiós Levi-sensei-

-Nos vemos mañana-

En eso, Eren se encontraba detrás de Rivaille, viendo como este sujetaba la mano de su amigo Armin. Le dedico una mirada a su mano derecha y se ruborizo un poco al imaginar que el azabache le daría un apretón de manos y un beso en la frente pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por la mirada de este. -Uh, yo bueno, me voy a casa también así que puedo decirle adiós- Extendió un poquito su mano y la comenzó a sacudir para así recibir el tacto de Rivaille.

-Eren, ¿Podrías esperar un poco hasta que termine el trabajo?-

-¿Eh?-

-Podemos ir a casa juntos- Sonrió levemente, mas bien, casi imperceptible pero Eren pudo divisar aquel gesto del muchacho.

-¿M..m..me llevará a mi casa?-

-No, tú vas a venir a la mía-

-_"¡Dios! Lo dijo sin rodeos"- _pensó Eren mientras trataba de salir de la impresión por aquella invitación.

-Ya he hablado con tu padre al respecto. Siempre y cuando te trajera mañana a la guardería-

Eren seguía bastante sorprendido, emocionado, bloqueado, tenia bastantes sentimientos y emociones encontrados. Lo único que pronunciaba era "¿Eh?". Por lo que Rivaille se puso completamente serio.

-¿Eren?, ¿Me escuchas?. ¡Oye! Escucha cuando la gente esta hablando. Tsk… ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?.-

La expresión del pequeño castaño era un poema, se podía ver que estaba en un extremo estado de shock, haciendo que su mochila que llevaba en la otra mano se cayera. - ¡¿QUÉ?! Si, si escuche bien Rivaille-sensei. Pe…pero ¡Espere! ¿Qué dice? aun ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera cita…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Só…Sólo va a llevarme a casa? ¿No está yendo demasiado rápido?. ¡Espere! ¡No creo haberme puesto mis calzoncillos de la suerte hoy! ¡AAAAHHH!. ¡Sólo tengo los de repuesto que me dieron aquí!.- Dijo casi en un trabalenguas el pequeño y muy emocionado Eren mientras se revisaba los calzoncillos.

-Eso es por que en la mañana te orinaste por aguantarte las ganas de ir al baño- Comento Rivaille mientras se levantaba ya que anteriormente estaba hincado. -Pero esta bien, te combinan.-

-¡No me quería perder el momento en el que Heichou estaba tocando el piano!-

-Prepárate para salir. Espérame por ahora ¿Esta bien?- Con ello emprendió su camino hacia los otros salones para verificar que los pequeños ya estaban recogiendo sus pertenencias. Y para revisar si las sabanas ya estaban secas y limpias.

-Una pijama, con Heichou- Pensó en voz alta el castaño mientras veía a Rivaille a la distancia.

_**Continuara…. a no ser.**_

-_Notas sensualmente rápidas de la autora y sus esclavos-_

_Shiro: Muy buenas criaturitas del señor y del chocolate jajajajajaja. Estoy aburrida._

_Levi: Se te nota -fulmina con la mirada a la muchacha-_

_Shiro: Callate ¬¬ maldito Hobbit._

_Levi: Ya vas otra vez con eso. ¡Nunca aceptare tu matrimonio!_

_Shiro: ¡Vete al demonio! _

_Eren: -Vestida de hada madrina- Ya quédense quietos ¡por favor!._

_Shiro: Esta bien Oka-san._

_Levi: Tsk… -se cruza de brazos- Nunca lo aceptare._

_Shiro: -lagrimea- ¡Allen-sama! -se tira al suelo- Bueno cambiando de tema espero les haya gustado el capitulo de este fic, al principio iba a ser un One-shot pero como ustedes saben, nunca podré hacer uno._

_Levi & Eren: Eso es cierto._

_Shiro: Me conocen tan bien. Bueno este fic va a constar de tres o cuatro capítulos, la verdad es que no se._

_Levi: Eres taaaaaan original con el titulo._

_Shiro: -le dedica una mirada de odio al francés- ¿¡Te callas, coño!?. No sabia que escribir maldita sea. _

_Eren: Pero así esta bien -sonríe dulcemente-_

_Shiro: Te amo. _

_Levi: ¡¿Qué?!_

_Shiro: Tsk… maldito celoso._

_Levi: ¡Ja! mira quien habla._

_Shiro: -suspira- Bueno espero les haya gustado, dejen rewievs por favor para saber si les va gustando y así. Y ya veré cuando lo actualizare. ¡Jajajaja! Soy capaz de volver esto EreiRi pero la verdad es que no se. No me discriminen por gustarme esa pareja. -llora-. Para los que siguen mi fic de "Al fin nos encontramos Eren" muy pronto habrá actualización ya que en el borrador Eren me salió muy tipo fácil._

_Eren: -abrazando a Levi- ¿Qué?_

_Shiro: Y así jajaja. Bueno se cuidan linduras ¡Los y las quiero! Hasta la siguiente…._

_-se apaga la camarita-_


End file.
